Let's Hit The Climax!
'''Let's Hit The Climax! 'is the 11th track of Disc 2 of the ''Bayonetta Original Soundtrack. It is featured several times throughout the original game, most notably while Bayonetta summons an Infernal Demon at the end of a battle with an Auditio. Bayonetta Let's Hit The Climax! is featured in the first game during every chapter with a Cardinal Virtue as the chapter boss. It is first primary heard in Chapter IV: The Cardinal Virtue of Fortitude while summoning the Infernal Demon Malphas against Fortitudo, but also later appears in subsequent chapters while summoning Hekatoncheir against Temperantia; Scolopendra against Iustitia; Phantasmaranae against Sapientia - and ultimately in the final chapter while summoning Queen Sheba against Jubileus. It should be noted that Bayonetta's Infernal Demon summons for smaller enemies usually differ to the theme Demonic Beast Summon, ''which is the 22nd soundtrack on the 1st disc. Chapters Featured In * Chapter IV: The Cardinal Virtue of Fortitude * Chapter VII: The Cardinal Virtue of Temperance * Chapter XI: The Cardinal Virtue of Justice * Chapter XIII: The Cardinal Virtue of Prudence * Epilogue: Requiem ''Bayonetta 2 Let's Hit The Climax! ''itself does not appear in the soundtrack of ''Bayonetta 2, ''however, its role has been replaced by the new track ''Time for the Climax! ''for Infernal Demon summons against several bosses throughout the game. ''Time for the Climax! ''uses the first few notes of ''Let's Hit The Climax, ''but quickly transforms into its own theme. Track Bayonetta - OST - Let's Hit The Climax!|''Let's Hit The Climax! in Bayonetta. Victory! (Bayonetta) - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Music|Bayonetta's Victory Theme in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U, inspired by the first few notes of Let's Hit The Climax! In Other Media Both renditions Let's Hit The Climax! ''and ''Time for the Climax! ''are background music additions to the Umbra Clock Tower stage in [[Super Smash Bros. 4|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U]] as a part of the Bayonetta fighter DLC pack, alongside Mysterious Destiny, Tomorrow Is Mine, One of A Kind, Riders of the Light, Red & Black, After Burner (∞ Climax Mix), Friendship, Let's Dance, Boys!, ''and ''The Legend of Aesir. '' Trivia * ''Let's Hit The Climax! ''is actually an instrumental mix of the ''Bayonetta ''main theme, ''Mysterious Destiny. ** Similarly, its Bayonetta 2 counterpart, Time for the Climax! ''is an instrumental mix of the ''Bayonetta 2 anthem, Tomorrow Is Mine. * In ''Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U'', the first few notes of Let's Hit The Climax! ''combined with ''GM04 - Verse Result Jingle comprises Bayonetta's victory theme. * During Infernal Demon summons against smaller opponents in the original game, the track Demonic Beast Summoning ''plays instead. * The title of the track outright refers to the attack Bayonetta uses while it is being played. During every time this track is played in-game, Bayonetta utters a different summoning chant for a different Infernal Demon in the first few notes. * The track also plays on the page for the Infernal Demon models in the Gallery of the original ''Bayonetta. * It is unknown why the song was renamed in Bayonetta 2 instead of re-labeling it as a "2nd Climax Ver." Category:Music